


Covenant

by RedWingedHussar



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 1683, And OOC, Angst, Biblical Interpretation, M/M, May contain swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-04 01:38:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10979685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedWingedHussar/pseuds/RedWingedHussar
Summary: After spending a couple of months abroad, Poland has returned home. Lithuania resents the Pole for going to battle without him, and his partner's strange melancholy is starting to grate on his nerves. When he finds Poland reading in their room one day, he's given the opportunity to get him to open up a bit. But what if Poland doesn't want to?





	Covenant

**Author's Note:**

> Hetalia has been a source of inspiration for me since I discovered it, but this is the first time I write an actual fanfic. I hope you like it :)

Lithuania was about to enter the chamber he shared with Poland when he heard a sigh that sounded like it belonged to a lovesick maiden. A maiden who had just come home after fighting a couple of battles against the Ottoman Empire.

The door was ajar. Poland was sitting by the window, reading. It was probably a poetry collection. Or maybe the book was only hiding the embarrassing, lovelorn letters Lithuania had sent him while the Pole was abroad. He had been under the influence of Dionysus while he wrote them; otherwise, he would have kept his hurt feelings to himself.

“Were you looking for me, Liet?”                                 

Poland was looking at him out of the corner of his eye. His smile was soft, even melancholic; it looked kind of foreign on his face. He had been in a strange mood since he had returned. The war was not over yet, but Lithuania had convinced him to come back home and rest for a while. It was obvious that he needed a break.

“I thought you said you wanted to go hawking today,” said Lithuania while he approached his partner. “We’re probably not going to see such a fine day in months.”

They both looked out of the window. Winter was almost upon them, but it was warm outside and the sky boasted the most beautiful shade of blue.

“I know, but I really feel more like staying indoors.”

Lithuania peered at the book.

“What are you reading?”

Poland lifted it so he could see the cover. Oddly enough, it was the Bible.

“The Book of Samuel. More precisely, the story of David and Jonathan.”

“Really? I thought it would be something more romantic.”

“Come on, Liet, those two were, like, totally in love.”

“I doubt the Church would agree with you.”

“I’m just stating my opinion, Liet. It’s not like I’m planning to cause another schism or anything.”

Lithuania sat on the bed, facing him.

“So this is like that time when you cried all over my copy of the _Iliad_ , isn’t it? By the way, you still owe me a new one.”

Poland snorted. 

“You say that like I ruined it. It just, like, got a bit moist, that’s all.”

“Your definition of ‘moist’ doesn’t seem to match mine.”

Instead of replying, Poland stood up and closed the distance between them to sit by his side.

“Hey, Liet."

“Yes?"

“Like, which one of us do you think would be David?”

Lithuania rolled his eyes.

“You, obviously. That’s why you get to do all the heroic, epic feats while I stay at home and-”

He stopped abruptly. He hadn’t meant to start venting his frustration like that in front of Poland. Not while being sober, at least.

Then, his partner’s hand enveloped his.

“And make sure our people are alright, our economy doesn’t crash and we have good relations with our neighbors. I know you’re a great warrior, Liet, but I need you to run the Commonwealth while I’m not here. Trust me, I’d let you come with me if I had a choice.”

Lithuania sighed and squeezed his hand lightly.

“Alright,” he said, “but if someone threatens us directly, I want to fight alongside you. Promise me you won’t make me stay behind while you defend us.”

For an instant, Poland looked conflicted. It seemed like he would refuse, but he ended up kissing his partner instead. Lithuania was tempted to ask what was wrong, but he just let it slide.

“I promise, Liet. Anyway, I’m not sure I agree with you. Like, about me being David.”

“Why is that?”

“Well, first of all, when they first met, Jonathan was a prince and David was just a shepherd.”

“I really should have seen that coming.”

Poland ignored him.

“Also, David prefered to rely on his cunning rather than his physical strength, he was a talented musician, singer and dancer-”

“Why, thank you,” said Lithuania, feeling warm inside.

“-and I really wouldn’t want you to die before me.”

It took a few seconds for Lithuania to completely understand what his partner had just said.

“W-what? For Christ’s sake, Poland, it’s just an analogy! It doesn’t determine who dies first! Besides, it’s not like death is a certainty for us,” he concluded, still a bit shaken.

“It’s still a possibility, though.”

That was it. Every time he thought he had Poland figured out, he did something like that. If Lithuania thought he was being serious, he would crack an inappropriate joke. When it seemed like the Pole was teasing him, he suddenly whispered sweet words that could only have been crafted by a poet. That randomness drove him mad.

He forced himself to remain composed.

“May I ask why you’re so damn gloomy these days?”

So much for seeming calm.

Poland looked suddenly sheepish.

“I don’t know. Maybe because winter is coming?”

“Sure. Tell me, have you visited Romania recently?”

It was almost satisfying to feel him stiffen. It had been just a feeling, but apparently he had been right.

“Why do you ask?”

“I don’t know. Maybe you asked him to tell you your future and you didn’t like what you heard.”

“Come on, Liet, I don’t believe in divination. That’s just, like, a stupid superstition.”

“Right. Because assuming that the one who resembles Jonathan the most is bound to die first is not superstitious.”

“I never said I actually believed that!”

“Then what is this all about? Why don’t you tell me what is worrying you?”

Poland didn’t answer immediately. When he did, he spoke so quietly Lithuania barely understood him.

"I guess I've realized that I'm not as powerful as I used to be. I- I know it sometimes looks like I don’t really care, but you mean a lot to me, Liet. We have a covenant too, and I try to honor it as best I can. I just don't want to lose you."

Lithuania’s arm wrapped itself around Poland’s waist almost of its own volition.

“Tell me, Poland,” he said softly, “what did Romania say?”

And all of a sudden, Poland straightened and looked at him like he was a particularly stupid child.

“Liet, what did I tell you? Besides, I haven’t seen him in, like, ages. I think the closest I’ve been to him this year was, like, when I was in Vienna. So don’t worry, okay? I’m totally sure I’ll be better in spring.”

Lithuania sighed. If Poland didn’t want to talk about it, there was nothing he could do but to indulge him. He would be gone again in a few days and Lithuania didn't want to spend them arguing over flimsy prophecies.

“I’m not sure I’ll ever understand you,” he said.

“That’s good to hear.”

“Uh?”

“Like, trying to be unpredictable and mysterious is, like, totally hard, you know? I don’t expect you to, like, figure me out for at least a couple of centuries more. Like, a bit of mystery is good for romance, don't you think?”

“You’re not mysterious, you’re just puzzling.”

“Whatever you say, Liet. Hey, do you mind reading out loud to me? Sometimes I think you can read my own language better than me.”

“I’ve had to master many skills to keep you from teasing me.”

“That’s all it takes? Huh. Maybe I should hire someone to tease _me_.”

“For some reason, I don’t think that would work.”

“Yeah, maybe you’re right.” Then, he handed Lithuania the book. “Now, will you read it? But skip the boring bits, please.”

And so Lithuania spent what remained of that afternoon enjoying an ancient love story and the warmth of his own lover's body.


End file.
